


feeling sick

by hinayeonnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinayeonnie/pseuds/hinayeonnie
Summary: Jisung was feeling sick that day and although he wanted to get his work done, he couldn't so Changbin helped him.





	feeling sick

**Author's Note:**

> So, i needed to write something about that info which changbin doesn't hugs jisung that much, it honestly should be a crime?? kk
> 
> anyways sorry for anything, english is not my first language and i still have a long way to go but i still hope yall enjoy this cutie uwu

Jisung woke up feeling sick that day. He coiled a little to get up and follow his routine, but when he finally went looking for some remedy to relieve his discomfort, he was disappointed to see that there was nothing in the place where they kept. He thought about talking to the leader about it, however, the blonde arrived in time to see him still with the box in his hand. He said he was going to talk to the manager to arrange for the stockpiling and put his hand on Han's shoulder, asking if he was okay.

Jisung answered a "more or less", deciding not to bother his colleagues to make a stop at the pharmacy and could get something for himself, believing that he could deal with it and soon pass. Chan insisted, but Jisung just smiled and went to finish his things. The day would be bogged down and he could not afford to waste time with a silly malaise.

Some of the boys would rehearse the choreography of the title song, since they’re having a hard time learning it and Chan would help them, leaving Changbin and Jisung to write their parts of a song. The youngests ones of the 3racha trio just nodded - Changbin anxious to start soon and Jisung for still feeling ill - and entered the room, being left with all they would need.

Jisung took a deep breath a few times as he tried to concentrate on writing, focusing on finishing as fast as he could without compromising the quality of the song. His discomfort was worsening due to his position, evolving into a seasickness, which compelled him to lie down and sleep. Maybe that would work, in the absence of the drug. For a few seconds he almost regretted having rejected it, but he dispersed those thoughts and turned his focus to the lycris.

Miraculously, he managed to finish and was about to ask Seo to help him in the review, but when he looked at the older man, his face furrowed in concentration and his breathing so focused, he forgot his words. He didn’t want to and should not bother him at that moment, so he just leaned back in the seat he was and took another deep breath, trying to keep his eyes on something that made him forget the nausea.

At some point, his gaze lingered on Changbin, the boy still erasing excerpts and rewriting, making unsatisfied noises with every failed attempt. Jisung smiled, finding the scene funny, being startled a second as Seo looked back at him.

"May I know what you're laughing at, Hannie?" The youngest did not realize that his silent smile had turned into a giggle quick enough to catch Seo's attention.

“Nothing.” Han frowned, putting his hand on his belly, feeling uncomfortable.

“Hannie ... are you okay?” The older man's frown creased again, now, with concern.

“Yes hyung, just feeling a little sick. But it soon passes.”

"Don’t you want me to ask someone to bring you some medicine?"

“No need hyung. Will you take too long here?”

Changbin stared at him suspiciously and looked at his paper. Yes, it would still take a while.

“Sorry, Hannie.”

“Okay ... I'm going to get some sleep, when you’re over please wake me up.”

The older man stretched out his arms, watching the younger settle in a reasonable position in that chair and returned to his duty. If he finish this quickly, he could take Jisung to the dormitory and he could rest quite a bit even persuading him to take a medicine.

He sighed and wrote again, now having two worries in mind. In a few minutes, Jisung snorted peacefully, did not seem to be complaining before, so Seo concentrated more hard on his duty before the inspiration was gone.

***

Jisung was having a good dream, one in which he was surrounded by cheesecakes; an annoyed growl left his lips when he felt something shaking him lightly, calling his name.

“Hannie, wake up.”

Han opened his eyes slowly, slowly focusing on Changbin's image too close. He rubbed them and stretched his arms, trying to wake up at once.

“Is hyung already over?”

“Yes. I'm going to deliver Chan hyung and take you to the dormitory. Still hurts?”

Even though he had a lot left to do that day, he was tired and still felt sick, did not want to waste time and let his tasks pile up, but he did not want to be a delay for his companions so he gave in.

“Yes.”

“All right, let's go.” The lower headed for the exit, looking at him worried.

Jisung accompanied him, telling the older man it wasn’t necessary to go along, he could take care of himself.

“None of this, you're not going to be alone at home, it can get worse and someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

The younger didn’t argue he knew it would not work, though that did not stop the guilt of getting hold of him. He didn’t want to but he still got in the way of one of his friends.

Changbin talked to Chan about the situation and Jisung saw in the older man's eyes a reproach that he was stubborn but also concerned. He knew that Chan would go home with him if he was not so busy and that almost made him give up the rest.

The boys said goodbye and Han received wishes for improvement from the other members of the group and even hugs, smiling faintly in thanks.

 

The drive to the dormitory was silent and tedious, but none of them bothered after all, it was a necessary moment of calm which was very well received.

When they arrived, Jisung staggered a little as he got out of the car so the smaller one ended up holding him by the waist. He eventually leaned against the older one sighing with what was now a "wrap" in his throat, acquired during the trip.

The silence remained between them but it was not uncomfortable, Changbin knew it was not a good time for jokes and Jisung thanked God for this, he did not know if he could open his mouth without puking.

The older man led him directly into the bedroom laying him on the bed and placing his hand on his forehead to check the temperature. It was warmer than usual but he thought it was from the heat of his coat, so he went to get the thermometer. Jisung felt his stomach turn and ran, going through the lowest that nearly knocked over the object trying to get to the bathroom in time.

Changbin came right behind him, rubbing the backs of the others while Jisung put the little of the contents he had ingested that morning out. When he finished he washed his mouth and wiped away the tears that pricked in the corner of his eyes under the older man's worried gaze.

“Ok Hannie, I'm going to the pharmacy to buy something.”

“No need…”

“That wasn’t a question, I go and you go to bed.” He said as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

The brown-haired man did not respond he was even more tired than before and just went out to his room while the other set out to go to the pharmacy.

Jisung flinched in bed hugging himself, wishing that Minho was there. The dancer loved to throw himself on him to annoy him, but he knew he could count on Lee for that kind of situation.

Involuntarily, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes again this time rolling down his face. His stomach still bothered him and he missed a hug besides being at home with the only person who would not give him what he needed. He simply let it go, thinking he would get tired enough to sleep for the rest of the day.

Changbin arrived with a pill and a glass of water listening to the sniffles of the younger and worried even more leaving both on the nightstand and kneeling next to him, pushing the fringe off his face.

“Hannie... talk to me, where does it hurt?”

Jisung sniffed again, trying to stop crying. He couldn’t so he just stood up as he could and without thinking hugged Seo's neck awkwardly. He knew he would not be reciprocated and despite being annoying at that moment he did not mind, he just wanted the warmth of a person close to his body.

Changbin petrified, not knowing how to react. It took him some time to process the whole situation he was in that moment. He had no habit of repaying the affection that Jisung offered, but he set it aside and pressed the younger one against him as he could. The brownish man was feeling sick crying and possibly wanting someone to welcome him that way, he knew his friend well so he decided it would be his port.

Jisung wasn’t expecting for this but he could not deny the relief that comforted his chest. He stood for a few more minutes in that position, his body aching with annoyance and moved away apologizing for the "freak out".

“No need to apologize that's okay. Now take the medicine and rest I'll tell Channie about it and if you get worse when you wake up I'll take you to the hospital.

He wanted to argue but he knew it would be a lost fight so he just accepted the remedy and affection in the hair as he settled down to sleep. Changbin offered to sleep together but was refused. Jisung was already ashamed enough of what had happened and he did not want to demand too much of his hyung either. That hug was enough and now he just needed to get enough sleep.


End file.
